Bleach: Sombras de la vida
by yuriko-hasegawa
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde la derrota de Aizen. Todo parece tranquilo pero la aparición de una chica nueva y nuevos enemigos lo cambiarán todo. DETENIDA HASTA NUEVO AVISO!
1. Introducción

Holaaaa. Aquí vengo con otro Fic, esta vez de Bleach. Esta solo es la introducción, intentaré tener algún capítulo en el menor tiempo posible. Ojalá os guste.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo- sama. Si fuese mío, Ichimaru no habría muerto T^T

**Introducción**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la batalla contra Aizen. Karakura había vuelto a la normalidad, dentro de lo posible. Rukia había decidido quedarse en el mundo humano un tiempo, y se había ido a vivir con Orihime, a la cual habían intentado culpar de traidora a la Sociedad de Almas, sin éxito. Ichigo se iba dando cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos, sus peleas, sus discusiones, sus gritos,... Realmente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo sin ella. Renji iba y venía entre el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas muy a menudo, cosa que a su capitán no le agradaba demasiado. Hanataro se había quedado en el mundo humano a petición de la capitana Unohana. El capitán Ichimaru había estado al borde de la muerte, pero milagrosamente se recuperó y volvió a su puesto como capitán de la Tercera División,para alegría y consuelo de Rangiku. Momo ya estaba curada y todavía seguían buscando capitán para la Quinta División. Urahara había encontrado la manera de restablecer el reiatsu de Ichigo antes de que lo perdiese completamente. Hirako había vuelto al instituto, para no tener que estar todo el día metido en la guarida aguantando a Hiyori. Lo que no sabían era que esa era una calma pasajera, la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Dejen reviews ;P


	2. Capítulo 1: La chica nueva

Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de mi fic :) espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo-sama.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Ichigo!¡Levántate que llegas tarde!- gritó Yuzu.

El pelinaranja se removió en la cama.

-¡Ichigo!

-Déjame a mi, Yuzu.- dijo Karin.

La chica irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermano, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡Ichi, joder! ¡Levántate de una puta vez!- le gritó dándole una patada en la cara.

-¡Karin!¡Déjame en paz!-gritó Ichigo-¡Ya me levanto coño!

Karin salió de la habitación.

-Joder, con lo bien que dormía ahora mismo.

Ichigo bajó a desayunar, sin mediar palabra con nadie, esquivando las patadas de su padre. Salió de casa, pensativo. Realmente estaba algo cambiado. Todo lo que había pasado ese año le había hecho fuerte, y débil a la vez.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki.- le saludó Orihime.

-Buenas, Ichigo.-dijo Rukia.

-Hola.

-¿Que te pasa Ichigo?- preguntó Rukia- Tienes mala cara.

-He dormido un poco mal. Y además Karin va y me despierta con una patada en la cara.

-Eso te pasa por no levantarte a la primera y hacerla enfadar.-dijo Rukia.

Los tres llegaron a clase y se sentaron cada uno en su sitio. Al poco rato llegó la profesora. Keigo estaba levantado hablando, mejor dicho, intentando hablar con Mizuiro cuando apareció la profesora.

-Asano, si tanto te gusta estar de pie, te puedes ir al pasillo.- dijo la profesora.

-No, si yo ya me iba a sentar.-dijo Keigo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos sentados tengo una noticia que daros. A partir de hoy tenemos una alumna nueva en clase.

La profesora se acercó a la puerta.

-Puedes pasar.

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con el uniforme del instituto, entró en la clase. Escribió su nombre en el encerado y se presentó.

-Me llamo Yuriko Hasegawa. Acabo de mudarme a un piso aquí cerca y no conozco a mucha gente. Espero llevarme bien con vosotros.-sonrió la chica.

-Siéntate allí,-dijo la profesora señalando un asiento vacío- entre Kuchiki e Inoue.

-De acuerdo.

Yuriko se sentó. Rukia y Orihime la miraron. Esa chica tenía algo extraño. A la hora de comer, las chicas la invitaron a comer con ellas.

-Hasegawa, ¿quieres comer con nosotras?- dijo Orihime.

-Vale. ¿Vosotras erais?

-Orihime Inoue. Encantada.

-Rukia Kuchiki.

-Venga vamos, Tatsuki nos espera.-dijo Orihime.

Las chicas subieron a la azotea. Allí estaban ya Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida y Hirako.

-¡Hime!-gritó Chizuru abrazando y sobando a Inoue, ganándose un golpe de Tatsuki.

-Para quieta Chizuru. Vas a conseguir asustar a la nueva.-dijo Tatsuki.

-Ah, es cierto.- dijo Hirako- Yuriko Hasegawa, ¿no? Yo soy Shinji Hirako.

-Yo soy Keigo Asano. Puedes llamarme Keigo.

-Mizuiro Kojima, encantado.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Uryuu Ishida.

-Yasutora Sado. Aunque todos me llaman Chad.

-Y yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa.

-Encantada de conoceros.-dijo Yuriko.

-¡No os olvidéis de mi!- gritó Chizuru- Soy Chizuru Honsho, para lo que necesites aquí me tienes.

-Gracias, muy amable.

Se sentaron en el suelo y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Y dónde vivías antes Hasegawa?- preguntó Orihime.

-En el pueblo de al lado. Mis padres habían vivido aquí antes y mi hermana creció aquí, pero al nacer yo nos mudamos.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- preguntó Rukia.

-La tenía. Murió hace tres años. Vivo sola desde entonces.

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó Tatsuki.

-Murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Mi hermana Saori se encargó de mi.

-Lo siento.

-De eso ya hace tiempo. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo tengo dos hermana, Karin y Yuzu. Mi padre es médico y mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve años.-dijo Ichigo.

-Yo no tengo hermanos. Vivo con mis padres.- dijo Tatsuki.

-Yo igual.-dijo Chizuru.

-Y yo.-dijo Mizuiro.

-Yo tengo una hermana mayor más pesada que una vaca en brazos.-dijo Keigo.

-Yo vivo solo.-dijo Chad.

-Y yo.-dijo Uryuu.

-Yo tenía un hermano, pero murió. Ahora vivo con Rukia.-dijo Orihime.

-Yo tengo un hermano adoptivo y tenía una hermana.-dijo Rukia.

-Yo no tengo familia, pero la gente con la que vivo son como una para mi.-dijo Shinji.-Somos todos como hermanos.

Yuriko sonrió. Al acabar de comer volvieron a clase y luego se fueron a casa. Yuriko hizo un pequeño rodeo para ir a comprar antes de ir a casa, cuando apareció un hollow.

-''¿Q-Qué?-pensó Yuriko- ¿Qué es ese bicho?''

El hollow la miró y empezó a perseguirla. La chica salió corriendo, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Cuando el hollow iba a por ella, aparecieron Rukia e Ichigo.

-¿Kuchiki?¿Kurosaki?¿Qué hacéis vestidos así?¿Y qué son esas espadas?- preguntó Yuriko al ver a sus compañeros transformados en shinigami.

-¿Puedes vernos?-preguntó Rukia.

-Pues claro que puedo.-contestó Hasegawa- ¿Podéis explicarme qué está pasando?

-Ahora no es el momento.- dijo Ichigo- Rukia, llévate a Hasegawa. Yo me ocuparé del hollow.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Rukia- Tus poderes aún son inestables aunque hayas recuperado tu reiatsu.

-Tranquila, podré con él.

Ichigo empezó a pelear contra el hollow, pero éste le dio un golpe en la cintura, tirándolo hacia un lado.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Rukia, estoy bien!¡Vete!

Rukia y Yuriko salieron corriendo, pero Yuriko pisó algo que había en el suelo: la insignia de shinigami sustituto de Kurosaki, que se le había caído con el golpe. Rukia se dio cuenta, pero ya era tarde. El cuerpo y el alma de Yuriko se separaron, pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

-No puede ser.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Qué mala soy, dejo la intriga ahí XD dejen reviews ;P


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Shiniqué?

Bueno, tras dos días sin escribir, al fin tengo otro capítulo listo. Para los que tengan interés, aquí os va una descripción un poco más detallada de Yuriko Hasegawa: Tiene 16 años, cumple el 21 de mayo, mide 1, 55 y pesa 50 kg. Tiene el pelo rubio claro, liso y el flequillo hacia el lado derecho con una horquilla. Sus ojos son verde hierba. Suele perder la calma facilmente, pero es muy buena persona.

Sin más rodeos, aquí va el capi.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

El cuerpo de Yuriko cayó al suelo y ella miró a Rukia asustada.

-Kuchiki, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy vestida como vosotros? ¿De dónde he sacado esta espada?

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicarte.-dijo Rukia.- Tenemos que ayudar a Ichigo.

-¿Tenemos?

Rukia asintió. Yuriko no estaba segura , pero aún así empuñó su espada y se puso en guardia. El hollow no dudó en atacarlas con sus garras, que fueron detenidas por las zanpakuto de Ichigo y Rukia.

-¡Hasegawa! ¡Ataca a la máscara! -gritó Kuchiki.

-¡De acuerdo!

Yuriko hizo caso a su compañera y asestó un corte limpio en la máscara blanca del hollow. El hollow desapareció y Yuriko guardó su espada.

-¿¡Me queréis explicar qué demonios está pasando!-dijo Yuriko alterada.

-Lo primero es que vuelvas a tu cuerpo y que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.-dijo Rukia.

Yuriko entró en su cuerpo y luego acompañó a Rukia e Ichigo a casa del mismo, donde estaban cuando llegó la alerta del hollow. Al llegar, Ichigo volvió a su cuerpo y Rukia a su gigai.

-Siéntate Hasegawa. -dijo Rukia.

-¿Queréis explicarme qué ha pasado? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Y de dónde he sacado yo una espada?

-Esto no va a ser sencillo de explicar...-dijo Ichigo.- Hasegawa, nosotros somos shinigamis.

-¿Shini-qué?

-Shinigamis.-dijo Kuchiki.

Rukia le explicó todo lo relativo a los shinigami, sus zanpakuto, la Sociedad de Almas, el Gotei 13, la batalla con Aizen, …

-Resumiendo, que soy una shinigami. ¿No?- preguntó Yuriko.

-Eso parece.- dijo Rukia.- Pero me pregunto de dónde habrás sacado tus poderes...

-A lo mejor es hija de un shinigami, como yo.- dijo Ichigo.

-Puede ser... Además, sé que te me pareces a alguien, pero no sé a quién... Creo que será mejor hablar con Urahara, quizás él se de cuenta de a quién se parece.

-¿Urahara?¿Kisuke Urahara?-preguntó Hasegawa.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Rukia.

-Sí, era amigo de mis padres, y mientras Saori estaba viva íbamos a veces a su tienda de dulces...

-Es curioso...

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Yuriko-¿Qué pasa?

-Urahara era shinigami.- dijo Ichigo- Pero por culpa de Aizen lo culparon de un crimen que no cometió y escapó aquí, aunque sigue colaborando con la Sociedad de Almas. Que fuese amigo de tus padres es otro motivo para pensar que, por lo menos uno de ellos, fuesen shinigamis.

-Pero nunca he visto a mis padres con espadas. Aunque lo cierto es que murieron cuando yo tenía un año, no recuerdo nada de ellos...

-En cualquier caso, es mejor ir a ver a Urahara.-dijo Rukia levantándose.

Yuriko cogió su bolsa y fueron a la tienda de dulces de Urahara.

-¡Urahara!-dijo Rukia al entrar.

-Oh. Pero si son Kurosaki y Kuchiki.-dijo Urahara levantando levemente su sombrero para observarlos.-¿Y tu eres la pequeña Yuriko no? Hace ya tres años que no nos vemos, desde aquel desgraciado día. Has crecido.

-Urahara, hemos venido porque ha pasado algo.- dijo Ichigo.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa mientras la pequeña Ururu servía el té. Rukia le explicó a Urahara lo que había sucedido con el hollow y la insignia de Ichigo.

-Sabía que llegaría este día...-dijo Urahara dando un sorbo a su té.- Yuriko, es cierto. Tus padres eran shinigamis. Kuchiki, estoy seguro de que en cuanto diga sus nombres los recordarás. Ryosuke Hasegawa y Sumire Takahashi.

-Terceros al mando de la Octava y Cuarta División respectivamente. Es cierto.-dijo Rukia.- Ya hacía treinta años que no escuchaba esos nombres. Recuerdo que se decía que los nombres de sus zanpakuto los habían unido porque eran similares... ¿Cómo eran...?

-Teruboshi y Kanaboshi. Eran dos zanpakuto muy poderosas. Al igual que la zanpakuto de Saori, Hidomaru.

-¿Mi hermana también era shinigami?-preguntó Yuriko.

-Si. Pero ya hablaremos de eso otro día. Se está haciendo tarde y creo que ya han sido muchas emociones juntas para un solo día.

-Cierto. Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- dijo Rukia.-Hasta mañana Hasegawa.

-Hasta mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dejad reviews :)


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Problemas?

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi fic. Quería subirlo antes pero he estado sin internet, supongo que en breves subiré el 4º capítulo también. Espero que os guste. ^^

**Capítulo 3: ¿Problemas?**

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia y Orihime se encaminaron al instituto como siempre. La shinigami le había contado a Inoue lo sucedido el día anterior con Hasegawa, y habían decidido sacar el tema a la hora de la comida. La mañana pasó rápido, y llegó la esperada hora del almuerzo.

-Hasegawa, ¿vienes a comer con nosotras?-preguntó Orihime.

-Claro.

Subieron a la azotea, donde estaba ya todo el mundo. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-Hasegawa, ¿qué tal has dormido?-preguntó Rukia.-Toda la emoción de ayer debió dejarte muy cansada.

-Sí... Supongo...

-¿Emoción?-preguntó Tatsuki-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ayer la atacó un hollow.-dijo Ichigo- Además, sin querer pisó mi insignia de shinigami sustituto y descubrió que es una shinigami.

-¿¡Qué!-gritó Keigo- ¿Tu también? ¿Y yo qué? Yo también quiero... O por lo menos alguna habilidad como Inoue y Chad.

-Yo creo que con ver hollows y fantasmas es suficiente.-dijo Mizuiro.

-Pues yo no me conformo.¡Quiero hacer algo!-dijo Keigo- Si no soy shinigami, no estaría mal ser quincy.

Ishida escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿¡Estás loco!-gritó Uryuu- Sería una deshonra para los quincy.

-Para dos que quedáis.- susurró Ichigo.

-¡No le des alas Kurosaki!

Ichigo y Uryuu siguieron discutiendo, mientras los demás se reían.

-Por cierto,-dijo Rukia- te mueves muy rápido Hasegawa. ¿Haces deporte o algo?

-Sí. Estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de mi antiguo instituto. Estoy pensando en unirme al de aquí también.

-Oye, Hasegawa. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa esta tarde?- dijo Inoue.- Kuchiki y Kurosaki tienen que ir a la Sociedad de Almas y Tatsuki tiene entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió Yuriko.

Las clases terminaron sin que ninguno se diese cuenta. Orihime y Yuriko se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron a casa de Inoue.

-Esto... Inoue.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, preguntame lo que quieras.

-Tus habilidades... Kuchiki me dijo que tú y Sado teníais habilidades especiales...

-Y querías saber cuales son.

Hasegawa asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi poder se llama 'Shun Shun Rikka' y básicamente son tres habilidades: habilidad defensiva, el Santen Kesshun; habilidad curativa, el Soten Kisshun; y habilidad ofensiva, el Koten Zansshun. Todas ellas son combinaciones de una especie de hadas que viven en mis pinzas del pelo.

Ya estaban llegando a casa de Inoue, cuando ésta notó un gran reiatsu.

-¿Pasa algo Inoue?

-Este reiatsu...

Orihime miró al cielo y vio que este se rasgaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Yuriko mirando al cielo-¿Qué es eso?

-Garganta. Un pasadizo hacia Hueco Mundo. Pero esta es muy grande.

De la Garganta empezó a asomarse una máscara blanca. Inoue supo lo que era y salió corriendo junto con Yuriko hacia el lugar donde había aparecido el pasadizo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!-gritó Yuriko.

-Un Menos Grande.-dijo Ishida apareciendo detrás de ellas.-Es un hollow, pero de más nivel que los normales. Tened cuidado. Es peligroso.

-Ishida, hay un problema. No puedo transformarme en shinigami.

Inoue la empujó y la chica se transformó en shinigami.

-¿Inoue?¿Como has...?

-Kuchiki me dejó esto por si había una emergencia.-dijo la pelirroja mostrando el guante que solía utilizar Rukia.

-Kuchiki es muy previsora. Tened cuidado.

Inoue se adelantó y se acercó al Menos, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, éste la golpeó en la cabeza con una de ses garras, lanzándola por el aire.

-¡Inoue!

Ishida la agarró en el aire, antes de que cayese y se golpease de nuevo.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Yuriko.

-Está inconsciente.

Uryuu la dejó en el suelo con cuidado e invocó su Ginrei Kojaku.

-Apártate, Hasegawa.

-No. Voy a ayudar.

-Es peligroso.

-Me da igual.

Yuriko agarró su zanpakuto con fuerza y se lanzó a atacar al Menos. No sintió su espada cortarlo, no sintió como lo derrotaba, solo sintió un golpe y el suelo. Luego escuchó la voz de Kuchiki y perdió la consciencia.

Dejad reviews :)


	5. Capítulo 4: Primer encuentro

Bueno... Después de un tiempo si subir por culpa del colegio aquí os dejo el capítulo 4 de mi fic. Espero que os guste ^^

**Capítulo 4: Primer encuentro**

_Yuriko abrió los ojos y se encontró a si misma en un campo extenso, lleno de flores blancas._

_-''¿Dónde estoy?''-pensó._

_Miró a su alrededor y vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules con un vestido blanco sentada a su lado._

_-¿Ya has despertado?-preguntó la chica._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Te has quedado inconsciente. _

_-¡Cierto!-dijo Yuriko de repente-¿Cómo está Inoue?_

_-Tranquila, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo._

_-¿Quién eres?¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-...-la joven movió los labios, diciéndole su nombre a Hasegawa._

_-No te escucho...-dijo Yuriko empezando a quedarse dormida de nuevo._

_-...-la chica habló de nuevo.-Recuerda lo que te decía tu hermana. Así sabrás mi nombre._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Espera...-susurró Yuriko en sueños.-No te vayas...

Se despertó de repente, le dolía el pecho, estaba cubierta de vendas. Intentó levantarse pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Aún no debes levantarte, la herida no está cerrada del todo.- dijo un chico de pelo azul oscuro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Yuriko.-¿Quién eres tú?

-Hanataro Yamada, 7º al mando de la Cuarta División. Has estado inconsciente un buen rato.

-¿Cómo está Inoue?

_-_Orihime aún no ha despertado. Pero ahora vuelve a tumbarte, tengo que acabar de curarte.

Yuriko se recostó y dejó que Hanataro la curase.

-''Este chico es de la Cuarta División... Quizás conoció a mi madre.- pensó Hasegawa- Pero no creo, es muy joven y mis padres vivían aquí desde que nació Saori hace 29 años y Yamada no aparenta más de 17... Aunque Kuchiki aparenta mi edad y tiene más de 100 años.''

-¿Te preocupa algo?-preguntó Hanataro.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada. ¿Cómo lo has notado?

-Cuando curo a la gente puedo notar como se sienten. Tu estás un poco alterada. Puedes contarme lo que sea, si quieres. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Es que estaba pensando en mi madre. Perteneció a la Cuarta División así que me preguntaba si la conocías. Se llamaba Sumire Takahashi.

-¿Eres hija de Takahashi? Lo cierto es que te pareces mucho a ella. Fue mi profesora de kido en la Academia Shinigami y me ayudó mucho cuando entré a la Cuarta División. Era una mujer muy noble y bondadosa que se preocupaba más por los demás que por si misma. Yo la admiraba, siempre quise llegar a ser tan buen shinigami como ella. Pero cuando me enteré de su muerte todo se desmoronó. Ella era como una madre para mi.

-Se nota que la apreciabas mucho. Yo casi no llegué a conocerla. Ella y mi padre murieron cuando yo solo tenía un año. No recuerdo nada de ellos.

-Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre. Murió al nacer yo. Mi padre y mi hermano me cuidaron.

-A mi me crió mi hermana Saori. Pero murió hace tres años y ahora estoy sola.

-Yo aún tengo a mi padre. Mi hermano Seinosuke murió hace cuarenta años, en una misión. Era el teniente de la Cuarta División. Bueno, creo que ya está.

Yuriko se levantó despacio.

-Gracias por curarme, Yamada.-dijo Yuriko.

-No me llames Yamada, por favor. Suena demasiado formal. Con Hanataro basta.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Vale, Hanataro.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En un laboratorio de la Duodécima División,una chica tecleaba con velocidad en su ordenador.

-Ya casi está...-susurró-Solo tengo que esperar un poco más.

-¡Señorita Ibuki!-la llamó una niña- Ya es hora de cenar.

-Ya voy Chie.

-¿Qué tal va su investigación?

-Muy bien, gracias a tu ayuda Chie.

-Es un honor ayudarla señorita Ibuki.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vaya día...-dijo Ichigo- ¿Por qué nos necesitaban a los dos para los informes?

-No lo sé.-contestó Rukia- Y además está Hasegawa, que ha estado a punto de morir.

Los dos iban andando lentamente por la calle mientras anochecía. Inoue y Hasegawa se habían quedado en la tienda de Urahara al cuidado de Hanataro, e Ishida con ellas.

-Renji ha dicho que mañana vendrá a Karakura.-comentó Kurosaki.

-¿Eh? Ha mi no me ha dicho nada. Tan despistado como siempre.

Siguieron caminando lentamente cuando de repente una Garganta se abrió justo frente a ellos. Se pusieron en guardia. Una figura salió de ella.

-¿Tú?

¿Quién habrá llegado a Karakura? ¿Quién era la chica con la que habló Yuriko? ¿Y las chicas de la Duodécima división? Lo descubriremos próximamente XD


End file.
